While traditional Internet Protocol television (IPTV) uses continuous transport streams, adaptive bitrate (ABR) Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) streaming uses discrete addressable chunks of data, typically files, or byte ranges within a file. A typical model for a multiple system operator (MSO)-operated content delivery network (CDN) is traditional IPTV-style multicasts distributed within the core network, the contents of which is converted at the edge to discrete chunks and served via HTTP to clients. Streams (and consequently chunks) provide different representations of the same content. In other words, representations are renditions of same content which have different properties such as bitrate, resolution, or other content related properties. The CableLabs encoder boundary point (EBP) specification relates to marking these traditional IPTV-style multicast streams to allow low-complexity conversion into discrete chunks. As conversion is made into different ABR streaming standards, different borders are needed for different standards, such as 10 second chunks are often used with Apple HTTP Live Streaming (HLS), and 2 second chunks are a common practice for Microsoft SmoothStreaming. As such, efficient system and method are needed for using EBP to support multiple standards and segmentation modes.